


Rethink

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: After Gundam dies, Kazuichi regrets his prior behaviour towards him.





	Rethink

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Obligatory Oneshot In Between Screams and Sighs Chapters #11037. And this time it's... not KuzuSouda? What?
> 
> I honestly have no idea why I decided to write a Soudam oneshot of all things, despite my personal distaste of the ship. I suppose this is my attempt at making the ship just a little more realistic? And perhaps I wanted to provide something for Soudam fans that's more... emotional than the typical Soudam fare.
> 
> In this oneshot, the Soudam can be interpreted as either platonic or romantic - it's entirely up to you. Me personally, I prefer to interpret this as a platonic thing, but there may be some romantic undertones here.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Following the outcome of the fourth trial, Kazuichi felt as though a large, gaping void had opened up in his life. This was nothing new - the feeling had occurred to him immediately after the deaths of each of his classmates - but this time around, the feeling was unusually strong, and it gripped him so tightly that he felt as though he could choke.

Things simply weren’t the same without Gundam around. Kazuichi had grown so accustomed to his bombastic declarations and the attention he gave Sonia that he did a double take when he realised that the only people talking to Sonia were Akane and Hajime - her closest friends, doing their best to comfort her.

He’d always wanted Gundam out of the picture. He was convinced that he had feelings for Sonia, and that Sonia happened to return them. Now that his wish had come true… why wasn’t he happy that he now had more of Sonia’s attention? Why, in fact, did he want Gundam to come  _ back? _

At first, Kazuichi figured that he was simply in a state of shock after having seen Gundam die right before his eyes. But… that didn’t seem quite right. Teruteru, Peko, Mikan… they’d all been killed in horrifying ways, their fates on display for the rest of the students to see. Kazuichi felt nauseous after every execution, shocked that those students had not only died in ways one could hardly imagine, but also been responsible for the deaths of other students.

But Gundam… he was a different story.

It was surprisingly easy to get over everyone else’s deaths. Thoughts of the deceased would occasionally come to Kazuichi as he thought about the futures that were snatched away from them and what could have been had they survived. But after Gundam’s execution, he thought about him a lot - more than he’d like to admit, in fact.

Gundam intimidated him. He shocked him with his deep fascination with the occult, and he annoyed him with the way he’d smugly punctuate his sentences as though he were an evil overlord. With that in mind, Kazuichi had no reason to care about him, or the fact that he’d died. But the fact of the matter was… he did.

He cared about Gundam far more than he’d realised.

He wished he’d taken the time to get to know him more. He wished he’d made an effort to at least understand him a little bit more. But he hadn’t. He’d been blinded by Sonia and his undying wish to have her full attention. He’d been so fixated on her that he’d almost completely forgotten about someone who could’ve been a friend…

He supposed this strange feeling he was experiencing now was regret - regret that he’d never gotten to know Gundam while he had the chance, and regret that he’d always been so cold to him. He didn’t deserve that, especially if it was over something as stupid as liking the same girl as he did.

Kazuichi paused in front of Gundam’s empty cottage, only recognisable due to the pixelated rendition of Gundam’s head printed on the front of the mailbox. He let out a deep sigh - these regrets were not going to be easy to deal with. He supposed that the only thing he could do was work to escape Jabberwock Island alive.

“I’m sorry, man,” he muttered. “You deserved better.”

As he walked away with his shoulders slumped, he swore he heard the faint sound of a mewling kitten. He shrugged - it had to be his imagination.


End file.
